This invention relates to means for lifting patients and disabled persons generally and of the general class commonly referred to as "invalid hoists", and especially to means for weighing patients while supported in an invalid hoist. It is of particular, but by no means exclusive, application to hoists for use in hospitals and institutions for weighing infirm and disabled patients, thereby relieving nursing staff of the effort normally involved in manhandling patients on to and off conventional weighing machines.